Lopez-Pierce's Glee Club
by I Am CreepyPasta's Daughter
Summary: The Lopez-Pierces have just moved to New York and are quickly taking over the social scene, but Santana and Brittany want more for their kids, so they enlist the help of Mr. Schue's only son Nathaniel to start up the glee club at their school. What could go wrong?...a lot actually.
1. Cast

_**Here is my cast and I hope you all like them and if you don't...screw you.**_

* * *

_**Students**_

Melinda Lopez-Pierce - Nicole Gale Anderson - Anna Kendrick - 16 - Mine

Buffy Lopez-Pierce - Abigail Breslin - Becky G/Brittney Spears - 15 -Mine

Alexander Lopez-Pierce - Tyler Posey - Enrique Iglesias - 17 - GleekPJOFreak

Charlize long-Reese - Dove Cameron - Dove Cameron - 15 - LunaEvanna Longbottom

Christiana long-Reese - Dove Cameron - Dove Cameron 15 - LuneEvanna Longbottom

Caleb Moran - Andrew Garfield - David Bowie - 16 - Fizzy Starburst

Mackenzie Walker - Chachi Gonzales - Lana Del Rey/Marina Diamandis - 16 - Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

Mason Walker - Zayn Malik - Zayn Malik - 16 - Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

Zechariah White - Dylan O'Brien - Ryan Tedder - 16 - Blondie45

Christian Gilbert - Liam Aiken - Joe Jonas - 15 - Naka Angel

Joseph Bennett - Demetrius Joyette - Ne-Yo - 16 - Jinx Radke

_**Teachers**_

Clark Foster - Zach Roerig - Andrew Belle - 26 - Mrs. Cameron Mitchell

Nathaniel Schuester - Ben Barnes - Matthew Morrison - 25 - Mine

Gabrielle Alden - Bianca Lawson - Nicole Scherzinger - 25 - I Didn't Choose The Thug Life


	2. Morphing Before Our Eyes Pt 1

**This originally started out as the story for all of the children of the glee club, but that was way to many kids at once so I'm doing it one or two families at a time.**

**Just so you guys don't get confused, this story is set in New York and it's about Santana and Brittany's three adopted children.**

**I oringianlly had the idea for the chapters to each be a week, but we're only two days in and already at 12,500 words so I've decided each week will be split between two chapters. **

**Remember Dudes...**

**Most of the children in this story are children of stars meaning there will be mentions of paparazzi and red carpets.**

**DEFINITIONS**

**ANY electronics starting with T - Electronics made by Brittany's company.**

**T-NOOKIE - A nook created by Brittany's company. You can read, play games and watch movies with them.**

**TAPP - A more advanced App.**

**CELEBRITIES**

**Scarlett Rose Carter - Third child and youngest daughter of Beyonce Knowles and Jay-Z at age 16.  
**

**Steffy Cinda - 2039's version of Nicki Minaj only slightly more classy and demure, because Nicki Minaj died in a car accident. Age 24.**

**JJ Rivers - Daughter of Melissa Rivers and 2039's version Joan Rivers, star of Fashion Police. Age 28.**

**Lorenzo Lavalle - Son of Nicole Polizzi and Jionni Lavalle. He is currently a successful movie star and the hottest man alive. Age 26  
**

**If there are any questions ask 'em.**

* * *

_**SEPTEMBER 13TH 2039**_

_**TUESDAY**_

* * *

_**M. LOPEZ-PIERCE**_

"Mel can I borrow these?" My younger sister Buffy asked as she came out of my closet with a pair of gray platform peep toe booties with red bottoms. They had been a gift from one of my mothers designer friends for my last birthday and I was sure I hadn't worn them yet.

"Sure," I said going back to my computer. "But if your going to wear them with that shirt put on the pink jeans you got me for Christmas." Although I didn't care much for fashion Buffy did and a lot of it brushed off on me.

"They are trousers for Gods sake!" She exclaimed going back into the closet and I could hear her going through my unpacked boxes.

"Same thing." I muttered as I tried to finish what I was doing.

"I heard that!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes before closing my laptop and getting up from my bed.

Buffy came out of my closet a few moments later wearing a pair of pink jeans- I mean _trousers_ with her blue metallic Jane Norman camisole under a black faux-fur vest. On her chest lay her signature Apple pendant that had been given to her as a present by one of our mothers friends when they first adopted her. I had never seen her without it.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked going over to my vanity and picking up my brush to fix her unruly dark auburn hair.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked looking down at my outfit. I wore a pair of gray, distressed high rise jeans, a two tone brown Mauro Grifoni top and a pair of vintage toffee tan lace up boots. I had a pair of black diamond earrings in my ears with my necklace locket and a gold chain bracelet with a few gold hearts on it.

"It's missing something." She said before I practically saw a light bulb appear above her head. She raised her eyebrows at me before going back into my closet and coming back out with an Aztec tassel cardigan and handed it to me. "Put it on." She ordered and I rolled my eyes again before doing as she said.

"Happy?" I asked holding up my arms. "Ecstatic." She said with a smile. "Now lets go, my waffles are getting cold." I rolled my eyes before grabbing my bag and laptop before following her out of my room and down to the kitchen where the rest of our family were.

The other child in our family was our brother Alexander, was was more commonly known as Alex. Just like Buffy and me he was adopted, but he was from our mothers hometown of Lima Ohio, more specifically Lima heights where one of our mothers had grown up.

Yep, I said mothers meaning plural. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were married May 17th 2014 which you would assume was one of the biggest weddings of the century, but no. They were married in a small church with their few close family and friends. Mom (Brittany) didn't become famous for her brain until a year later and Mamma (Santana) became famous for her dancing and acting the same year. So it was clear they were born into luxury.

Moms had close famous friends who supported them when they decided to adopt children, but they decided to try sperm donation which gave them my older brother Alexander who is their only biological child. Buffy was adopted when she was a still a baby, but I wasn't adopted until I was seven, Buffy was six and Alex had just turned eight. We've been a big happy family ever since.

Okay that was a lie, but I can't give away all my secrets can I?

Although Buffy and I were adopted everyone went on and on about how we looked like our parents. Alex had been from Mamma so he was Latino like her, he had curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin like her. All any of us knew about his sperm donor was that he was white with blonde hair, blue eyes and a small obsession with Halle Berry that was passed down to Alex. Buffy had porcelain skin like Mom and was born with brown hair like her, but while moms hair turned blonde Buffy's turned auburn. Me, the only thing I had in common with either of them was my slightly tanned skin .

As of right now Alex had managed to eat four waffles since we got into the kitchen, Mom was cleaning the dishes and Mamma was arguing with someone on the phone.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked.

"Abuela," Alex said sucking peanut butter off of thumb. "Mamma wants to have her come up and live with us, but Abuela wants to go to a gated community in Florida."

"Your Abuela can handle herself," Mom said before looking at Mamma. "Your Mamma needs to realize the woman is fine on her own."

"She almost killed herself trying to get a can of peaches off the shelf." Mamma said before going back to her phone conversation.

"That's because the floor was sticky and she slipped," Mom said. "And if I recall she put that guy who tried to mug her in the hospital." It was true, Abuela was a fiery one. Her words, not mine.

"Hey boy," I said as I sat down at the table. Paul raised his head and I scratched his ears. "Such a good boy." Paul was one of my Doberman Pinscher's, the other was Claire. They had both been presents from my mothers when they adopted me, according to the therapist they hired it helped my transition.

Paul and Claire were two of our many pets, we also had a large African spurred tortoise named Clark and a tank full of fish that belonged to Buffy, a Calico cat named Lord Tubbington Jr that belong to my moms and a Caesar dog named Benny that belonged to Alex. We were big animal lovers.  
We couldn't bring Clark to New York until Moms got the documents necessary, so he was staying with Moms sister Valentina in Colorado until we could send for him.

We had just moved here a few days ago, but none of us had gotten out much considering we were still trying to get the house unpacked. We had a lot of things and it wasn't easy going from a large mansion to a condo in three days.

"Alright, finish your breakfast," Mamma said once she got off the phone. "You have to be at school in ten minutes."

"We have to be in school by eight, but classes don't start until 8:45." Buffy said. "Does anyone find that strange and unnecessary?"

"Just eat your waffles." I ordered and she stuck her tongue out at me.

We finished breakfast before Mamma said she had to go to the office because of some errors made on the new phones their company made, she took Mom with her so it was just Alex, Buffy and me.

"I'm driving." Buffy announced as we walked into the garage.

"Your fifteen and you don't have your license yet." Alex said walking to his red Lamborghini Aventador that he got when he passed his drivers test, I had gotten a black convertible, but I had decided to ride with him today since it was our first day of school in a new city. There was just one small problem.

"We can't take your car." I told him and he frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we have Tweedledee Tweedledum, Tweedle-get it?" I asked, but I just confused him even more. "Your car doesn't have a back seat." I explained and he did that 'Oh right' face.

"We can take the Estoque." Buffy said looking up from her phone long enough to see her nodding at Mom's white Lamborghini Estoque and I shrugged.

"Why not?"

_**C. LONG-REESE**_

"Charlize!" My mother called. "Christiana! It's time for school!"

"I refused to go anywhere until I find my phone!" I heard my diva channeling sister yell from her room.

This was a normal occurrence in our house, I slept in until 7:30 which drives Christie insane, I manage to get dressed before her and then she yells about not leaving until she finds the phone that she loses on a daily basis.

"Look on your dresser!" I yelled as I pulled a brush through my hair.

"Thank you!" I just shook my head before continuing to get ready for school.

Let me tell you a bit about our small family, it consist of four people.

Our father was Richard Long, yeah him. He was the proud owner of multiple multi-billion dollar companies which I was sure he loved more than us. Our mother was Elena Reese; model, actress and singer worth over 20 billion dollars and the owner of the highest number of awards.

Then there was my twin sister Christiana and me Charlize named after my godmother. Yeah, her.

Just as I was buttoning the only button on my cropped coat Christie walked into my room wearing a gray Dolce & Gabbana tweed crop top, a pair of Donna Karan satin wide legged pants and a pair of leather open toed booties, a normal outfit for her. My outfit only consisted of a dark olive tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black Chuck Taylor's with white polka dots on them and a cropped Geometric print blazer.

The only thing either of our outfits had in common were our necklaces. The first one was given to us by our mom, they were gold angle wings with diamonds on the front, she gave them to us because we were born on a plane and the only other thing that soared in the air were angels. Dad gave us the second ones, they were Sun and Moon Double sided zodiac necklaces made from silver. I had the moon and Christie had the sun.

"Yes dear sister?" I asked putting down my brush.

"Why do you always know where my phone is?" She asked.

"Because I do." I said simply. "Now lets go before we're late for school." I picked up my bag and slipped my phone into my back pocket. Christie linked arms with me before we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where one of the maids were washing the dishes and mom was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's mom?" Christie asked and I had no idea so I decided to ask the maid.

"_¿Dónde está mi madre?_" I asked the maid.  
(Where's my mother?)

"_Ella se fue para el aeropuerto antes de que ella perdió su avión._" She answered.  
(She left for the airport before she missed her plane.)

"_Y mi padre?_" I asked.  
(And my father?)

"_Él se fue con ella._" She answered before going back to the dishes.  
(He went with her.)

"She had to leave for the airport and dad went with her." I translated for Christie's sake. Christie knew as many languages just as I did, but Spanish wasn't her strong suit. I turned back to the maid. "_Gracias señora._" I thanked before Christie dragged me outside to our awaiting car. We were both still fifteen so we weren't allowed to get our licenses yet so mom has a driver to drive us wherever we need to go.

"Okay Twin Time." Christie said as the car started moving. When we were four Christie decided that we didn't spend enough time together as sisters, so she created twin time. Twice a day we got together to talk about anything and everything going on in our lives which was kinda stupid considering we spent almost every minute together.

"How are you and Mason doing?" I asked.

Mason Walker was a boy who went to our school, he happened to be the most popular boy there and Christie's on again/off again boyfriend. He wasn't like most of the boys at our school and I even liked him a bit, but his bitchy cheerleader of a sister Mackenzie got on my nerves.

"We're off." She said swiping more lip gloss on before doing that rub and pucker thing with her lips.

"Again?" I asked and she nodded.

"I got bored," She said. "And Pete Greenburg is looking very good year might I add." I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. Christie changed boyfriends every time she blinked and I usually only kept up with whether she was on or off with Mason. "And what about you Miss V?" She said and I rolled my eyes. Only in New York was it embarrassing to be a virgin.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." I said pulling my T-Nookie out of my bag and clicking on the tapp for my books.

"C'mon!" She groaned. "There has to be someone in your life!." I shook my head and she groaned. "Then tell me what is going on it your life!"

"I'm reading a very interesting book about two vampire brothers who are ridden with guilt over their sisters accidental death only to find out that she had been reborn centuries later and lives in a small town with her father and vampire boyfriend." Christie gave me an aspirated look.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." She sighed shaking her head an I rolled my eyes before slipping on my reading glasses.

Javier (our driver) pulled into the parking lot of our school before pulling up next to the spot our or rather Christie's clique got together in the mornings. He parked the car before getting out and coming around the door to open ours.

"Thank you Javi." Christie said and he nodded at her as he held out a hand to help me out of the car.

"You can have the rest of the day off," I told him once I was out. "We'll take a cab home." He nodded before getting back into the car and driving away. He was a man of very few words.

Christie gave her friends air kisses before the started talking about whatever the hell it was they usually talked about, I just sat on the bench behind them and kept reading my T-Nookie. I was able to read almost four chapters before I heard my name come out of one of Christie's followers mouths.

"What?" I asked standing up and walking to the little group. Christie turned to me.

"Did you know that Pete Greenburg had a girlfriend?" She asked looking devastated. The look had never crossed my face so at least now I knew what it would look like.

"Sweetie everyone knew." I said rubbing her arm. Pete Greenburg had been dating a Sophomore for the last year and a half, Christie was never one to care if one of her flings had a girlfriend, but Pete wasn't just a fling. He was her second choice for a future husband after Mason Walker.

"I feel so used." She whispered and I gave her a side hug and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Thankfully this has happened before so I knew she'd be fine as soon as she found someone else to replace Pete.

"Now who is that?" One of Christie's friends asked looking behind us. Christie picked up her head and we followed their gazes to the parking lot entrance. A white Lamborghini was making it's way into the parking lot and parking in one of the spaces near the entrance.

This was one of the best best schools in the country meaning thousands of wealthy people sent their kids here, so it wasn't like more than 3/4's of the school couldn't afford cars like that, but that didn't mean they drove them. The driver's door opened and a boy who was definitely taller than me stepped out. He had dark cropped hair and tanned skin, he was hot and definitely Christie's type.

The passenger side and back seat door opened and two girls stepped out. The taller one had straight highlighted brown hair that ended at a little before her shoulders and lightly tanned skin.  
The shorter one was pale with wavy auburn hair that went to her mid back, she screamed spoiled fashionista to me, but I more than anyone knew not to judge someone before I've met them.

"Who is that?" Christie asked.

"I don't know," A blonde follower said. "But I'll find out." I rolled my eyes. Was it just me or was someone just a little too eager to please?

"Do it before lunch." Christie said and the girl hurried off. I looked at her and I knew that look in her eye.

She just found a replacement for Pete Greenburg.

**_M. LOPEZ-PIERCE_**

It's not like I didn't notice everyone staring at us, because believe me I did. I just chose to ignore us.

Alex was obviously not liking the looks Buffy or I were getting from the guys around the parking lot because he pulled us closer to him. I rolled my eyes, but held on to his arm, he was an older brother, I had to let him be protective sometimes.

When we went to go into the school, we had to pass a group of girls and at the front were two identical blonde twins. Now this is just a theory, but I don't think Buffy liked the way one of the twins were looking at Alex because she hissed at her and the girl stumbled back into her twins arms.

But that was just a theory.

We went to the office with only a few dozen more stares and got our schedules before finding our way to the quad so we could sit and compare our schedules.

"Thankfully I only have three classes with brother bear." Buffy said nudging Alex who sat between us. Buffy usually met people meaning boyfriends and friends during class and let's just say she was relieved when she and Alex were no longer in the same school.

"I only have one." I said showing her my schedule and she glared at me.

"Is it really that bad to have classes with me?" Alex with me, dude just sets himself up. Buffy and I looked at each other, but looking at him.

"Yes." We said in sync. He rolled his eyes.

"To be fair you set yourself up for that." I told him laughing.

"Don't make me hurt you." He said in mock seriousness so I did the mature thing and pinched his nose.

Real mature right?

**_C. LONG-REESE_**

It was now lunch and Christy was full on obsessing over the new guy.

We were sitting at our usual round lunch table with Christy's friends surrounding us. Christy was pretending to be cool and collected on the outside as she filed her nails, but only I saw the neurotic mess on the inside.

"Did anyone find anything on the new kids?" She asked and a redhead cheerleader raised her hand as if she was in class. "Go." Christy said as if she was wasting time.

"Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce just moved here from Colorado-" She started only to be stopped by one of the blonde freshman.

"Brittany Pierce as in Fondue TV?" She tittered. "I love that channel!"

"As I was saying," Redhead continued. "They have three kids Alexander Christopher, Melinda Agatha and Buffy Lianne."

"Tell me more about Alexander." Christy ordered.

"He's the only biological child of the three," She started. "He was born in Lima Heights Ohio like Santana and they moved to Colorado when he was six. He was teased a lot-"

"Wait!" I cut in. "He was teased a lot? Where are you getting this from?" I asked. She pulled a stack of what looked like three files from her bag.

"School and health records," She smirked. "My sister works for his old psychiatrist." I leaned over the table and snatched the files away. "Hey!"

"This is an invasion of privacy." I reminded her. "How would you like it if some stalker boy knew every little thing about you?" I asked stuffing the files into my bag. I'd just slip them to Alexander whenever I could.

"Well no one asked for your opinion you sp-" But stopped when Christy held up her hand. Wouldn't want to piss off her source of popularity.

"Mom is friends with Santana Lopez-Pierce right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Mom and dad are having a 'Welcome to New York' party for them tonight." I reminded her. LP-T was an electronic company and one of dad's biggest competitors. For the past few months he had been trying to merger with them when he realized he couldn't beat them, it became painfully obvious that he wasn't going to come close when I bought a T-Nookie instead of the ones his company sold.

"Right," She remembered nodding. "I'll just have to talk to him at the party."

"We can't." I told her. "We have to go to Scarlett Rose's birthday remember?" I reminded her. Scarlett's Sweet 16 was tomorrow night and mom was a friend of her moms. Christy just waved it off.

"Her birthday's not until Saturday." She said. "Tonight is the one for close family and friends." I scoffed. Did she not remember who she is?

"And you're not a close friend?" I asked. "I seem to recall you making me have sleep overs with you two twice a month until we were seven."

"Well if she's really our friend she'll understand why we can't be there." I just rolled my eyes before picking up my tray and standing up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have Trig in a few minutes." I told her. I was lying, but she couldn't even keep up with her schedule let alone mine. I went to throw away my trash when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned and saw Mason sitting with his usual crowd which consisted of a few jocks, a few more cheerleaders and his bitchy cheerleader sister.

I really did not like her.

"Hey Mason." I said walking to his table. Thankfully Mackenzie, who liked me as much as I liked her was busy talking to one of the other cheerleaders. "How'd you know it was me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I've dated your twin sister since kindergarten nap time ." He reminded me. "I had to find some way to tell you two apart." I sighed and shook my head. Kindergarten was a crazy time.

"Actually you dated me first." I told him and he looked confused.

"I did?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yep, but then you dumped me because Christy had crackers shaped like dinosaurs." I said shaking my head. Like I said, Kindergarten was a crazy time.

"Well then let me be the first to say sorry." He apologized I shrugged.

"It's fine," I told him. "I was going to dump you for Logan Fletcher. You had Teddy Grahams, but he had gummy bears." I laughed at the look of shock and denial on his face. "See ya later." I said before throwing away my trash and leaving the cafeteria to get to the library.

_**M. WALKER**_

"Sweetheart please get the mail." My mother requested as soon as I got downstairs from changing out of my cheerleading outfit. I wondered why she hadn't done it, she usually didn't ask for my help unless she wanted to piss me off. She actually washed my mouth out with soap last time I asked her if she really did that.

I looked into the living room where she was and saw our neighbor Mrs. Kent sitting on our couch sipping coffee. I knew exactly what she was doing, she was trying to make me seem like the typical teenager daughter.

I didn't like that.

"Of course." I told her moving towards the door. "Why don't I just cut my hair, put in blue contacts and have everybody call me Sally while I'm at it?" I muttered.

"What was that dear?" My mother asked and I turned to her wondering if she actually heard what I said.

"Nothing." I said and she smiled before turning back to the neighborhood gossip queen. Okay so she didn't hear what I said. I went outside and down the walkway to the mailbox.

I opened the little door and took out the mail before putting down the red flag. I started going through the mail as I made my way up the walkway. Just as I was about to open the door I came across an invitation I knew my parents would not react well to.

"Mase!" I yelled going into the house.

"Mackenzie what is it?!" My dad exclaimed coming to me. Well shit...

"Uh...," What the hell was I supposed to say. "I saw a spider." I said stupidly. "In my room." I wanted to slap myself. I've made up better lies in my sleep, but dad had caught me off guard. I wasn't even afraid of spiders.

"From outside?" He asked.

"It was in the window," I continued. "It was a really big spider so I'm just gonna go upstairs and have Mason kill it."

"You will not!" Mom snapped. "We do not kill in this household." I was really off my game tonight.

"Did I say kill?" I asked. "I mean, uh set into the wild. Bye!" I exclaimed running past my dad and up the stairs. When I got up I heard a hiss and turned to see my brother.

"That was painful." He informed me and I rolled my eyes.

"We have bigger problems than my lying skills." I told him and showed him the invite.

"This is bad." He said after a minute.

"Worst than bad." I corrected.

Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce were two of the most successful women in the world, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they were married lesbians which would not go over well with my parents.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him and he sighed. My parents were big on religion and loathed homosexuals with a burning passion two things that stopped them from even knowing the truth about their children. It was only partly their fault, both of their parents had been deeply, strictly religious and went by every word in the bible, but our parents were doing the same to us and we hadn't ended up like them.

"We go." He said simply, but I was confused. "We'll tell mom and dad we've got a debate team meeting of something and we'll sneak out to the party and tell the Lopez-Pierce's that our parents are sick."

"At the same time?" I asked. And he called me a bad liar.

"I'm not the one who screamed about seeing a spider in her room from outside." I glared at him.

"I hope you die in an unfortunate flute accident." He just smiled angelically at me.

Six hours later it was ten and time for us to leave for the party. Unfortunately Mason's oh so brilliant plan hadn't gone as we'd planned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom asked as we moved passed the living room and towards the door. Mom and Dad were in the living room having their usual nightly tea and coffee. They claimed it was to unwind from taking care of their children all day, but they obviously weren't aware that vodka left a pretty distinct smell.

"To a debate team meeting." I lied smoothly pulling my coat tighter around me.

I knew it would've made it look even more suspicious had I worn one of my longer coats considering it wasn't that cold yet, so I had folded the bottom of my dress over my stomach and put on a pair of jeans and a coat over the top of the dress. Mason was wearing his pants with a button up white shirt and his tuxedo jacket was neatly folded inside of my bag and I had a comb for his hair in my back pocket.

This wasn't my first rodeo.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Dad asked crossing his arms. Crap, that was a bad sign.

"Because Emma just called me about it like an hour ago." I lied again. Emma was Mrs. Kent's seventeen year old daughter and I hated her. She was a God obsessed freak and mom hated that I wasn't more like her.

"Well you'll just have to call Emma and tell her that you can't go." Mom said and I was a bit shocked. She had never denied us from leaving the house before when it came to Saint Emma. "Your curfew is in half an hour." Oh right.

Ever since we were born we've had a curfew and mom only extended it by ten minutes every eight months. It wouldn't be lengthened until April.

"We'll be home before eleven." I told her but she shook her head. "Mom it's really important that we-"

"Good night Mackenzie." Mom said sipping her tea.

"But-"

"Good night." She repeated.

"If you'd just liste-"

"Good night Mackenzie!" She snapped. I glared at her, but she pretended not to noticed, so just to be a bitch I screamed that I hated her and stomped back upstairs with Mason following behind me. I pulled him into my room before slamming the door and turning to him.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked as I threw my bag on the bed.

"Actually it was." I told him. "Mom and dad should be asleep in about fifteen minutes so we'll just wait a bit after that and sneak out. Mom thinks I'm being a pissy little teenager so she won't come and check on me."

"And how are we supposed to get out?" He asked crossing his arms. "If the door opens after curfew we have ten seconds until the alarm goes off."

"I've put it in the code under five seconds." I reminded him.

"And if you've forgotten mom put in video cameras." He shot back. It's like he didn't even want to go out, this was his idea in the first place.

"Yeah, but only on the outside of the front door." I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as if he was trying to get into my head. He couldn't handle being in my head, he'd break down crying and rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

I looked to the left and he followed my line of sight to my window which led out to the roof.

_Oh yeah._

As I predicted mom and dad went to bed about fifteen minutes later and mom didn't check on me. Once I heard their bedroom door close I waited for the sound of dad's snoring before Mason opened his door and came across to mine.

"How do you know mom won't wake up to check on us in the middle of the night?" He asked and I sighed. It was cute, yet a bit sad that he still thought our mother was that kind of woman.

"Mom takes a sleeping pill every night so she can sleep." I reminded him. "She's been doing that since I was nine."

"Oh," He remembered. "Right." When we were nine I had started having nightmares about what my parents would do if they ever found out about me. Mom did come and check on me the first three times I woke up screaming, but eventually got tired of it and started taking sleeping pills leaving Mason to deal with me.

"She's not waking up for anything less than a nuclear explosion." I told him before going over to my window and sliding it open. I held onto the outside of the window as I stepped a foot out pulled myself flush against the side before slowly moving and then jumping onto the roof over the guest bathroom.

I looked behind me to see Mason where I had just been, so I moved to the other side of the slanted roof and jumped onto the roof of the kitchen. Mason jumped over to where I was before sliding off the roof and onto the ground.

"C'mon!" He whispered holding his arms telling me he'd catch me. It wasn't natural for me to jump straight down to the ground so naturally my cheerleader side kicked in. I turned around before back flipping off the roof only to be caught by my waist by my very trustworthy brother Mason. "Was that really necessary?" He asked as we climbed out of the bushes and walked over to the drive way.

"Was it necessary to do a James Bond and jump over the roof when we could've just walked out of the back door." He apparently just realized we could've gone through the back door and face palmed. "Yeah."

_**C. LONG-REESE**_

"Aren't you ready yet?" I asked walking into Charlie's room.

She stood in front of her mirror with her dress on the bottom half of her body and I rolled my eyes when I saw she had a bra on. I closed the door before going over to her.

"You know you can't wear a bra with this dress." I told her as I unclasped it and she took it off before throwing it to the floor.

"I don't even understand why mom's making me wear this dress." She as slipping her arms into the sleeves and I began zipping it up. "I already said I was coming, I don't know why she's trying to torture me."

"She's not trying to torture you." I said. "The woman who designed this is going to be at the party and if she see's you wearing it she'll want mom to endorse more of her clothing. Now suck it in." I ordered and she did as I said. I quickly pulled up the zipper and stepped back.

"Well at least this designer has style." I told her as she turned around.

"Well apparently breathing isn't fashionable anymore." She gasped. And she called me the drama queen.

"Girls?" I turned to the door to see our mother standing in Charlie's doorway. She looked perfect as usual. "Oh, look at you two. You girls look beautiful."

"Thanks mom." Charlie said as I got a rubber band from her vanity and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Dad asked coming in and I sighed. Dad obviously wasn't aware that he was not to come into his teenage daughters bedroom without her permission. "The limo is waiting and everyone will should be showing up about now."

"I just have to do Charlie's make up." I told him. "We'll meet you guys downstairs." He nodded before taking mom's hand and left the room.

"You don't really need to do my make up do you?" She asked and I pushed her down into the chair.

"Of course I do," I scoffed. I wasn't going to let my sister go out looking like she didn't know what make up was. "But I need to talk to you too." I said picking up her dark eye shadow that'd go fabulously with her dress.

"I'm not giving you the files." She said quickly and I rolled my eyes. I knew she wouldn't, but I had ways of getting what I needed from her. It usually involved sneaking behind her back, but it's not like anyone got hurt.

"I saw that coming." I sighed switching to the other eye. "But I just want to know why he was teased, how could someone tease someone as hot as him?"

"For 1; He was a kid when he was teased," She reminded me. "No one who wasn't Lorenzo Lavalle was considered hot and for 2; if you want to know these thing strike up a conversation with him. Get to know him." That'd take forever.

"That's not the Long-Reese way and you know it." I reminded her picking up her eyeliner pin. The women on mom's side of the family tended to be very forward, except for Charlie. Our Aunt Chanel called her the black sheep.

"Well if it was we'd all be better off." She grumbled as I put down the pen and picked up her light pink lip gloss.

"Pucker." I ordered and she did as I said. "Plus if your way does work then there'll be no reason for you to keep the files from me right?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "Stop puckering." She stopped and then rubbed her lips together.

"If it works out for you then you won't need the file," She said standing up. "He should feel comfortable enough to share it with you on his own."

My sister the saint. I threw down the lip gloss and she grabbed my hand before pulling me out of the room. We went down the stairs and outside where a black stretch limo was in front of the steps.

"What took you guys so long?" Mom asked once we were inside. For some reason they were all looking at me, so I guess they wanted my answer.

"I was just...having a small revelation." Sure I didn't really mean that, but I sorta did at the same time.

It didn't take long for us to get to to the hotel and we were shown to the party.

_**M. LOPEZ-PIERCE**_

"Why exactly do we have to go again?" I asked Mamma as she combed through my hair.

"Because these people were nice enough to throw us a party," She reminded me. "The least we can do is go."

"Close your eye again." Buffy ordered and I did she asked. This was her third time trying to do my eyeliner but she kept messing up.

We were all in our moms room which was the biggest in the house and Mom had the biggest make up collection out of all of us. Even Alex had make up, but he didn't know that, he thought it was face wash.

"Alex help your sister." Mom said seeing that Buffy just wasn't getting it. Despite that fact that he was a guy Alex was a pretty good make up artist, but I figure he had to be considering he was the only guy in our family.

I heard footsteps and then the eyeliner wand going over my eyelid and then the other. "Open your eyes." Alex said and I did and looked up so he could get under my eyes.

"It's not rude if they're just doing it to suck up to you." I reminded them. I could practically hear everyone rolling their eyes, they had no problem with the fakes of New York. I did.

"Okay you're done." Alex said moving away. "Now go get dressed and meet us outside."

"Yes mother." I snipped standing up. I didn't want to go and they all knew it, but the family needed to be represented meaning I needed to go.

I left my parents room hearing Buffy ask about the location of her phone and went down the hall to mine seeing the black off the shoulder dress Buffy had chosen for me. I knew it wouldn't hit my knees or cover my chest, but I didn't feel like arguing with my sister so I just put it on. I put on my locket after and then the black high heeled boots and went down stairs where our doorman handed me my coat.

"Thanks." I told him and put it on. He nodded before opening the door to our limo and I got inside where the rest of my family was. They all stared at me and I didn't like it. "What? Lets go to the party."

We were driven to the house where the party was and shown to the room it was being held in, while somewhere along the way someone took our coats. There were maybe about a hundred people walking around and talking and there were waiters and waitresses walking around with platters holding champagne flutes and small finger foods. What kind of house had a gala room?

"Brittany! Santana!" I turned to see a woman Mamma's height with long pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I saw her in a couple of Mamma's movies, she was Elena Reese one of my mothers friends. She and her husband were kinda the it couple of Hollywood and with their two perfect twin daughters they were the number 2 it family.

We were the first.

"I'm so happy you came!" She said giving Mamma those side cheek kisses and doing the same to Mom.

"Well how could we not?" Mamma asked. "You went through all this trouble just for us." I grimaced and Alex pinched my arm making me glare at him.

"These are my daughter Charlize and Christiana," She said pushing two blonde teenage girls forward. I recognized them as the twins that were staring at Alex at school earlier today, but they were identical so it was impossible to know which one Buffy hissed at. "But you've already met."

"We have?" One asked.

"You guys were young," Mom said. "But you guys used to have play dates all the time." I looked both twins up and down and refused to believe what she was saying.

"Sure."

"Oh Santana," Elena said grabbing her arm. "You must come with me, there are some people who are dying to meet you." And with that she stole my mother.

"Brittany I have some things to discuss with you." Elena's husband Richard said taking her away leaving me with my siblings and the reincarnations of Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen.

"So I'm going to go get a drink," Buffy said clapping her hands together once. "Why don't you come with me Alex?"

"I think I'll stay here with Mel." He said. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she didn't want him around barbie A and B.

"Why don't you come with me Alex?" She asked more forcefully and grabbed his hand before pulling him away.

"Why don't I come with you?" The twin int he white dress asked and I knew she was the one Buffy hissed at. I looked at the only twin left and she held out her hand.

"I'm Charlie." She said and I took her hand.

"Melinda." She nodded and let go of my hand. "So, how long have you lived in New York?"

She shrugged. "Well we've kinda lived all over since we were born and we never stayed in one place for more than a few months. We moved here to New York from Paris when Christie and I were seven." I nodded and she rubbed her arms. It was quiet and awkward to say the least.

"Well I'm going to-"

"Yeah-"

"See ya." We said before walking away from each other. I was going to kill Buffy or Alex, whoever I found first.

I made my way past people who I didn't know and didn't bother to speak to them as I made my way around, unfortunately I didn't count on seeing JJ here.

JJ Rivers was part of the Fashion Police and a sorta kinda friend of mine. Last time I saw her she was trying to make out with my brother who was almost a decade younger than her. She was the devil and a certified bitch.

"Melinda Lopez-Pierce," She said causing the four people she was talking to to turn to me. "I haven't seen you since that unfortunate accident at Steffy Cinda's birthday party." The incident she spoke of was when she 'accidentally' dropped her plate of hot wings on my white jeans. She hadn't counted on Buffy packing me a backup pair.

"You mean when you sat on that cake in your silk dress?" I asked with a fake smile of my own and she grimaced. A waiter passed by with a platter of champagne flutes and I took one before nodding at JJ and walking away. I downed half of the glass before making my way out of the room and to the kitchens.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked. She was the understated pretty type with blondish brown tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. I looked at her clothes and knew that she was a waitress at the party.

"Uh, no." I told her. "I just don't want to be out there." She smiled and gestured for me to sit at the island and I did.

"I take it you don't like things like this?" She asked and I shook my head.

"My parents dragged me here because it's a party for them and 'we don't need to be rude'." I said mocking Mamma's voice horribly.

"Maybe if you found something or someone here you like this could actually be fun." She said. It was good advice, but it wasn't for me, but I thanked her anyway.

"Thank you..." I looked at her name tag. "Bianca."

"You're welcome." She said loading a few more glasses onto the tray and lifting it up with one hand. "Just try to have fun. Frowns will give you wrinkles." She said before leaving the kitchen. I sighed before downing the rest of my champagne before grabbing another glass and leaving the kitchen.

**_M. WALKER_**

Mason and I got to the house the party was and dressed in the truck before going inside.

"Alright," Mason said. "We find the Lopez-Pierce's, say hi, tell them mom and dad were sorry they wouldn't be here and then leave before one of them wakes up and realizes we and the truck is gone. Get it?"

"Got it." I told him.

"Good." He said fixing his tie. "Now you try to find Santana and I'll find Brittany."

"Text me." I said waving my clutch in his face before we split up to find the happy couple.

Honestly I got side tracked when I started seeing some of my friends and other girls from the squad around, but you tell me that you wouldn't get distracted either. I saw about eleven familiar faces and stopped to say hi to about nine of them, the rest I couldn't be bothered with.

"Mackenzie?" I turned around to see the blue eyed, blonde haired body of my friend/bitch that I couldn't stand and I only say that because there were two of them. One was Christie and we were friends, mostly because she was my brothers girlfriend half the time. The other was Charlie, she was Christie's identical twin sister who I couldn't stand. She was a fridged bitch that I wanted to punch in the face half the time.

I really didn't like her.

"Char...istie?" I asked, this is what I had to resort to when it came to the twins.

"I'm Christie." She said.

"I knew that," I lied nodding. "I was just seeing if you did." I wasn't even being a crap liar, put one too many drinks into her and she wouldn't be able to remember my name let alone hers.

"I haven't had that much." She laughed. "What are you doing here? I thought your parents were the definition of homophobic?" It was no secret how my parents felt about homosexuals and they'd probably kill me just for thinking of the word.

"They are," I confirmed. "But I intercepted the invite before they saw it."

"And you're here to represent the Walker family." She finished and I nodded. "I'm sorry about the invite thing. I tried to tell my mom not to send it, but Elena Reese doesn't take no for an answer."

"It's fine," I told her. "Have you seen them? I need to get back home as soon as I can." She nodded in understanding before looking around.

"Brittany is with my dad somewhere," She said. "And Santana should be with my mom unless she managed to get away."

"Thanks." I told her before going off to find Santana. As I walked I took my phone out of my bag and sent a text off to Mason.

**_Brittany's w/ Christie's dad _**

It wasn't even a minute before I got a reply.

_**Just found her**_

So now it was just me, as soon as I found Santana we could leave.

I spent the better part of ten minute looking around for the one woman who didn't comment on how '...nice.' my dress was when I finally found her. She was standing around wit a few other women off the side of where a gang of people were dancing to the sound of violins and pianos. Just as I was about to go over to her, I saw a friend of my fathers walk up to her. He would definitely tell my dad if he saw me here.

I quickly ducked and got to the ground before crawling away and thought I was home free until I ran into someones legs.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to find a very cute Mexican boy with dark curled hair and dimples deep enough to swim in. He couldn't have been any older than me.

"I'm fine," I told him. "I just lost my contact." I lied flawlessly. I was awesome at it when I wasn't being an idiot. He held out his hand to help me up and I took it.

"Do you need help?" He asked and I shook my head as I dusted off my knees.

"No, I found it." I lied as I discreetly looked for Mason, but I didn't see his easily recognizable head of hair anywhere.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked gesturing towards the people dancing and I was tempted to say yes, but I needed to find Mason so we could leave. Hot guy must've seen my hesitation, because he decided to make me pity him. "Please? My sister has been following me around to make sure I wasn't alone with a girl she doesn't like. If she sees me with you she'll leave me alone." Persuasive pitying, it was something I would've thought of.

"Okay." I said and he took my hand before leading me towards the center of the dancing old people. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and his immediately went to my waist. At least he knew the basics. "Since I saved you from your sister I think I deserve to know your name."

"Alex." He said simply, not offering a last name, but I wasn't going to ask for one.

"Mackenzie." I informed him. "What brings a teenage boy to a party where most of the guest are over thirty?"

"Well," He said. "My parents are the guest of honor." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're..."

"Yep." He sighed before pulling me closer to him before removing his hand from my waist. My hand dropped from his shoulder as he swung me out before pulling me closer to him. So Casanova has moves?

"That does not impress me." I informed him, but I was sure neither of us was sure if I was talking about his moves or his moms.

"Okay." He said simply before grabbing firm hold of both my hands before putting distance between us and then dipping me when he brought us closer.

"Okay I'm a little impressed." I admitted with a small laugh as he brought me back up. I was actually enjoying my time with Alex which wasn't common because boys were a bit too whiny for me. For the next few minutes he told me about his sisters Buffy and Melinda and his dog Benny. I had actually forgotten all about my dad's friend, that is, until I saw Mason.

Alex spun me again before swinging me out like he had done earlier, and I spotted Mason heading over to Alex's mother who was obviously still enjoying the company of my fathers friend.

"Shit!" I whispered as Alex pulled me back. "Look, I've had a great time, but I have to go now."

"What?" He asked sounding disappointed. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just..." Lie or truth? Lie or truth? "I'm not exactly supposed to be here." I confessed seeing Mason getting closer to Santana. "Bye Alex." I said before pulling myself away from him and getting my bag from the table. I quickly pushed past a few people before interception Mason in front of a table about ten feet away from his target.

"Kenz?" He asked. "What are you doing?" He asked as I tried to push him back.

"Santana is over there talking to one of dads golfing buddies," I informed him. "If he sees us we're screwed." I reminded him . "Lets go!" I turned him around before pushing him away by his back.

We practically ran out of the room before getting our coats and running back to the truck. Twenty minutes later we had gotten back home, no need speeding and getting pulled over, then we would've snuck out for nothing. Mason parked in the driveway before turning off the car and leaning back in his seat.

"Whatta night."

_**B. LOPEZ-PIERCE**_

"I think I'm gonna go blonde." I told Melinda as I combed out my damp hair in front of her vanity.

We had just gotten home from the party about fifteen minutes ago before Mamma told us to get our showers in and get ready for bed. As usual I had changed into something to sleep in before going to spend my last few minutes awake with my favorite sister.

Sure she was my only sister, but that didn't change the fact that she was my favorite.

Melinda was laying on her bed doing her usual before bed writing. When she had been adopted, she had been strange and I won't deny that I thought she was a freak because she wouldn't talk to anyone. Moms had taken her to a psychiatrist and she suggested that Mel start writing down the things she didn't want to tell anyone.

Her little trick had worked because Melinda had stopped being so frosty and was actually able to hold her own in conversations after her fifth week with us. Although she was able to stop she didn't and I didn't question it, but I was still trying to crack the password she had on the copy of her diary she kept on her T-top.  
I had tried looking for her actual diary, but she always made sure I couldn't find it and even if I did I'd need her necklace to open it. Lets not forget the fact that she had decoys hidden just for me at our old house, one of which on her computer that sent a hardware crashing virus to mine.

That's what I get for having a certified genius for a mother.

"Now why would you do that?" Melinda asked not even looking up form her diar-_ oh_, wait, journal.

"I just need a change." I told her. I was a natural brunette, but I convinced my mom to let me dye it when I was seven, so I had been this way for eight straight years.

"Isn't moving to New York from Colorado a big enough of a change for you?" She asked putting down her journal and picking up a book.

"Even more reason to change my hair." I told her as I put down the comb and grabbing a small scrunchie and tying my hair up into a messy bun/ponytail hybrid thing on top of my head.

"How so?" She asked as I got up and walked to her bed. I crawled to the side of her bed that wasn't occupied and expected her journal to be there, but it was gone. Strange.

"Well a new state deserves a new hairdo right?" I deduced and she just looked at me like I was crazy. "You got highlights the day Mom told us we were moving to New York." She rolled her eyes and closed her book.

"Coincidence," She said. "I had been planning on doing that for weeks."

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences." I asked thinking I had won. Melinda felt there was a reason for everything which got annoying a bit, but I think she did that only to annoy me.

"I do when it comes to you," She said removing her eyes from me and opening her book again. "I'd go crazy if I didn't." I stared at her just to annoy her and it worked because she sighed before closing her book again. "Why don't you go talk to Alex about your crazy hair revolution?" I grimaced. Alex didn't have the best track record when it came to hair. He had lost my hair respect when he had frosted his tips, it didn't matter that he was nine or that he only had them for a week.

"I can't," I told her. "He's just laying on his bed staring at some stupid necklace." My brother was a weirdo.

Mel rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else as she opened her book again and I just stayed in her room messing with a miniature wooden swing set on her bedside table until Mom came and told us to go to bed.

* * *

_**SEPTEMBER 14TH 2039**_

_**WEDNESDAY**_

* * *

_**M. WALKER**_

"You know mom's gonna freak if she sees those rings right?" I asked my younger sister as I pointed to the foul languaged rings on her finger rings on her right hand.

She rolled her eyes before putting in another one of her hoop earrings. "Not if she doesn't see the rings." She said simply. "That's why I'm not going to let her see them." My sister the smartass.

I'm not going to lie, I loved my sister more than anything. I know it's supposed to be the other way around, but my sister was hard to hate.

We've lived in New York since we were four, not that'd you'd know it. We spent most of the past twelve years at church or in the house with tutors trying to keep our grades up.

You could call our parents strict, but I'd call them horrible. They didn't support much that didn't help with our studies or help catch the sights of the Deans of every Ivy league school in the country. They were scary people my parents which is why they knew nothing of our social lives, no one could stand their judgmental looks and comments which is why we had to rely on our charms alone to win everyone over.

But they were my parents so I could be biased.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" I asked as she slipped on her shoe. Mackenzie was on the cheerleading team at our school. We were the Dunkerman Dingo's which was the name of all the sports teams at our school and she was one of the cheerleaders.

"Coach Anson made everyone turn in their uniforms since we're getting new ones on Monday." She said standing up. Coach Anson was the coach of the cheerleading team and was the scariest teacher at our school. I'm positive she took a teaching job because she can torment us because I had yet to see any proof of her actually liking kids.

Mackenzie went to walk past me and into the hall, but I noticed something off and grabbed her arm.

"Da Fuck?" She asked as she was jerked back. She may have exaggerated that a bit.

"Notice something missing?" I asked holding up her arm so she was looking at her wrist where a very important piece of jewelry usually sat.

"Where's my rosary?" She asked as I let her go. Kenzie and I both had rosaries our parents had given us at our first communion along with a bracelet. The only time she ever took it off was to put it around her neck for church. She used to wear it around her neck, but she used to put the cross at the end in her mouth causing mom to yell at her about respecting her property. Mackenzie had worn it wrapped around her left wrist since she was six.

She went back to her bed and began ripping apart her neatly made bed searching for her necklace and somewhere between her ripping open her pillow and flipping over her mattress I started helping her look.

"It's not here!" She exclaimed sounding close to hyperventilating. "It's not here, oh my God! I have to find it! Why isn't it here?!" Now she was hyperventilating. She had only been this upset when we were four and she got mud on her brand new church dress, so I did what I did then.

I stepped over the feathers from her murdered pillow, turned her around and slapped her.

Good news? It worked. Bad news? She reacted now the same way she had when we were four. Right now she was still in shock over what I had just done, but the boom would come soon so I decided to delay it.

"We have to stay calm." I stated quickly. " We'll just need to retrace your steps and then we'll find it." She let out a breath and nodded before walking past me and out the room. Maybe she forgot about me slapping her.

Just as I began to calm down and think I was safe from the wrath of my twin she walked back into the room and sucker punched me in the gut making me double over. I let out a groan as I looked up at her.

"If you slap me again, my punch will be aimed further down south." She said before spinning around and leaving the room. I groaned realizing how long it's been since she punched me and how much it hurt. It hurt a lot by the way, so much that I fell to the ground and buried my face in the white feathers that covered Mackenzie's plush carpet.

That bitch.

_**C. MORAN**_

"Liam, get your backpack." My mother ordered as she tried to fill up her travel mug and pack Liam's lunch at the same time which wasn't going so well for her.

Normally we wouldn't be rushing as much as we were this morning. Usually we mom woke up around six to start breakfast and I was up a half hour later to start helping and then I woke up Liam at seven so we could all sit down and eat breakfast, but today everything went wrong.

Some idiot cut the power lines last night and they managed to fix it, but it was all while we were asleep and our alarm clocks reset themselves. Put in the fact that we were still in the middle of a move and there were boxes everywhere. Thankfully I woke up around eight so I got my mom and Liam up before we all started running around like chickens with our heads cut off.

Liam was still trying to put on his shoes and I had to help him tie them because he got a little shaky and jittery when we was nervous or rushed. It was one of the few things that we both shared.

"Where is my phone?" Mom asked as if I knew the answer. Mom wasn't the most tech savvy person a few years ago, but her job demanded her to be one. If she lost that phone, she lost her job.

"Call it." I suggested as I stood up from where I knelt in front of Liam. "Where's your backpack?" I asked noticing I couldn't see it anywhere.

"In my room." He said.

"Well you heard mom, go get it." I said and he nodded before getting up and leaving the kitchen. It was strange how much he listened to me, I could tell him to steal the Mona Lisa and he'd attempt to do it.

Mom picked up the land line phone before pressing a few buttons and putting it to her ear as if someone was going to answer her phone. We both heard the muffled ringing of her phone coming from the other side of the peninsula. She looked at me and I just shrugged at her, I know I was smart, but I didn't know everything.

She walked around the peninsula and looked around to see where her phone was ringing from. First she opened the top cabinets, but it obviously wasn't there because she went into the bottom cabinets next. She abruptly stood up straight with a disbelieving look on her face.

"What's wrong with moms face?" Liam asked standing in front of me as mom walked to the fridge and I heard the ringing of her phone stop.

"Not sure." I answered as she opened the fridge and started digging around in it. A few moments later she pulled out the pizza box that contained the leftover dinner from last night. She opened it and took out her phone which was covered in dried cheese and grease.

"Why," Mom asked quietly and calmly. "Was my phone in the pizza box?" Naturally Liam looked up at me for an answer and I just shrugged.

"Maybe you left it there after that talk to dad." I suggested. Mom had called my dad last night for a reason unknown to me and it ended in her yelling and calling him an 'ungrateful bastard' before coming to join us for dinner. Mom and dad hadn't gotten along in a while which kinda made sense that they got a divorce.

"Nothing good ever comes from that man." She said quietly before smiling sweetly at me. "Except for you." She walked towards me and Liam before grabbing my chin and kissing me quickly before doing the same to Liam and leaving the kitchen. Liam looked up at me.

"Is it weird that she went from being the Roadrunners mother to...that?" He asked with a worried tone to his voice. Liam was only twelve and I didn't want to bother him with moms slight bipolar-ness.

"Not really." I told him. "Now lets go before I get a detention for being late."

Mom got into her own car after saying goodbye and I got into my own with Liam. I usually drove him to school when mom had to go to work early and it made since because his school was two blocks away from mine.  
When I got to his school I had to walk him in and sign a sheet that said I knew he was late considering he had missed half an hour of homeroom and then I drove myself to school.

I quickly parked before running into the school and quickly checking in at the office and going to my first class. I quickly went inside. Imagine my surprise when I saw that only my teacher Mr. Lowe was in the classroom.

"Caleb?" He asked taking off his glasses. Mr. Lowe looked like Santa Clause, shoulder length white hair, a slight beard that was as white as his hair, small eyes and he was really chubby, but super tall.

So yeah, Santa.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lowe." I apologized very much out of breath. I should really start working out more, but running up the stairs would stop a lot of people.

"Late?" He asked as if that was wrong. "Caleb, class doesn't start for another half hour."

You have got to be kidding me.

_**A LOPEZ-PIERCE**_

"Did you guys enjoy the party last night?" Mom asked.

It was breakfast time. Mamma wasn't usually able to have dinner with Abuela every night when she was a kid so she made a rule that breakfast and dinner were family time.

"I had fun." Buffy said. "And I think Alex met someone." I looked up from my plate and looked at my youngest sister who was smirking at me. How could she know about Mackenzie? I thought I had lost her when I went to the bathroom.

"Oh really?" Mamma asked, but I shook my head. The females in my family had always taken an interest in my love life for some reason, especially Buffy and Mamma. For Mamma it was because she wanted to know if the girl was good enough for me which was very unnecessary, but she was my mother so I humored her. For Buffy it was making sure she wouldn't be replaced.

Buffy had a small problem sharing anything that was hers with anyone which included me. She threw a fit when she found out moms were adopting another daughter because she wouldn't be a baby anymore, but she was a bit better when she found out how old Mel was, she warmed up to her even more when she stayed in her room with her dogs. Buffy knew she didn't have to compete with Melinda for my attention, but she knew she'd have to with any other girl in my life.

"I just danced with the girl mamá," I told her. "It's not like were getting married." By the look on her face, I could tell she would let it go, but I didn't count on Buffy.

"Then why were you laying in your room last night staring at that necklace for an hour?" She asked and I glared at her. I'd get her back for whatever the hell she had up her sleeve.

"None of your business." I told her quickly. "Don't you have a hair appointment or something?" She gasped and looked at her watch.

"Normally I would have a witty comeback, but I need to go." She said picking up the napkin from her lap and throwing it on the table next to her plate. "Let's go Mom." Buffy said taking another bite of her buttered toast, kissing Mamma on the cheek and leaving the kitchen.

"We'll be back later." Mom said as Mamma wiped butter off her face. Mom kissed me and Melinda on the cheeks before kissing Mamma goodbye and leaving after Buffy.

"Mmm, we have to leave too." Melinda said standing up. She bent down, but when she came up she had a confused look on her face. "That's strange."

"What?" Mamma asked.

"My bag was right here a minute ago." She said looking under the table.

"Did you have homework?" Mamma asked and Mel shook her head no. "Then leave it and we'll look for it later." I put down my napkin and stood before giving Mamma a kiss on the cheek and leaving the kitchen with Mel steps behind me. We went down to the garage before getting in my Lamborghini and Melinda got in the passenger seat before turning to look at me.

"Buffy took my bag didn't she?" She asked and I nodded. I wasn't sure why Buffy took it, but knowing her she was probably up to no good.

* * *

_**So over twelve thousand words in this chapter and there should be the same amount in the next if you guys are lucky. I know I won't get a lot of reviews, but it'll make it easier if you all review.**_

_**Next chapter I introduce the rest of the characters.**_

_**-Creepy's Daughter of Darkness**_


End file.
